Lucianel Omnihil
"This world needs a savior. Someone who would bleed to death for it. I am Cruciar's messiah !" - Lucianel Omnihil Lucianel Omnihil is the chosen of Alruna and Cruciar's dark messiah. Son of a Holy One and a human, cursed from birth, he is known as Cruciar's greatest enemy. Story Cursed Existence Lucianel was born from an unknown human female and Raveniel Omnihil. He was raised with kindness, however his father disappeared at the age of seven. Lucianel was forced to survive on his own, until he met the young girl Namida Folium who took a liking to him. While Namida comforted him, however, the dark presence of the cursed Alruna loomed over his existence, since Lucianel had been chosen as her future envoy. Alruna took control of Namida and attempted to kill Lucianel, however the young man defended himself and killed Namida first. He then collapsed, in a pool of blood, and Alruna used Raveniel's powers to drag him to her hellish garden Aedenia. For ten long years, Lucianel was tortured and broken until he became obsessed with pain as well and absolutely obedient to Alruna. He was then tasked with a mission : to take back the Key to the Garden and free Alruna from Aedenia. Chosen of the Rose Lucianel attacked the key-keeper, Amitiel Heto, from behind as he was forced to battle Nathan Anagma and his friends. He then seized the Key and used it to drag Amitiel Heto - revealed to be the one who took his father away from him - into Aedenia, then left as well, waiting for the garden to merge with Cruciar. Nathan then arrived and challenged Lucianel. Certain that he was Cruciar's savior, and promising an eternity of suffering in order to purge the world from sin, Lucianel labels himself the world's true hero and fights Nathan. Defeated once, he calls upon Alruna's magic to turn into an aberration known as Lucianel Empatio. Finally defeated, Lucianel crumbles to the ground, unable to die. He calls out Alruna's name as the flower fades away from him, remaining in the Garden forever to wait for her return. Servant of Evil However, Lucianel was latter summoned as a servant to Angra Mainyu, alongside Alruna. There, another pawn of Angra's, Zenodora Horenheim, took a liking to him. She helped him slowly overcome the massive trauma from his existence, and distance himself from Alruna. When Zenodora rebelled from Angra Mainyu, she brought Lucianel with him. When Angra Mainyu was defeated, Zenodora joined her descendant Weiss Horenheim, who used her knowledge to create the perfect Undead, the Vetala. Zenodora used this spell on Lucianel in order to make him her "greatest masterpiece". Since then, Lucianel lives alongside Zenodora and Christina Luka. Appearance Lucianel is a young adolescent with silver hair drawn in bangs, pale skin and bright pink eyes. His thin figure is dressed in black robes, similar to his father's dressing style while still being more flexible in order to allow for his fighting prowess. While speaking, his facial expression is often changing, going from sorrowful to extatic in a matter of seconds, as if reflecting his natural instability. However, most of the time he merely keeps a calm and serene composure. As Lucianel Empatio, his body is sectioned in two, and his upper body is placed in the middle of a gigantic rose-like organism. Lucianel holds full control of the rose's thorns, brambles and roots while in that state. As a Vetala, Lucianel's skin becomes slightly darker, and his teeth more visible. He also sports two wings made of blue rose petals on his back. Personality Lucianel was orphaned very young, with his mother dying at his birth and his father being taken away at the age of seven, so he never received a formal education. Books written by his father, a stoician philosopher, as well as Alruna's torturing "education" turned Lucianel's mindset into a childish parody of his father's, making him believe that pain and salvation were one in the same. As a result, Lucianel is a highly masochistic individual with an obsession for pain, and his kindness and desire to help others were twisted into a messiah complex, causing him to believe in his role as a savior of mankind. He also developed something akin of a Stockholm Syndrom for Alruna, seeing her as perfection incarnate. Zenodora helped Lucianel with freeing himself from Alruna's influence, allowing him to become a little saner. However, Lucianel remains quite psychologicaly unstable and obsessed with the idea of pain. His mindset is more like a lost child, since he never truly had a childhood to begin with. Powers * Enhanced Agility: Lucianel is quite quick, as he was able to easily keep up with Nathan's rythm during their battle. * Supernatural Endurance: Lucianel's status as a Holy One hybrid made him incredibly resilient to pain and death. Although not Immortal, he endured being stabbed to death by Nathan not once but twice, and walked away from ten years of torture from Alruna without any visible physical wounds. * Weapon Mastery: Lucianel wields twin blades joined by a single handle, a custom-made weapon he calls Paradise Lost. He is able to perfeclty wield this strange weapon without hurting himself - or doing so willingly in order to amplify his powers. * Elemental Manipulation. Lucianel is connected to the elements of Light, Darkness and Fire. He possesses near-perfect mastery of those elements, using them as spells or even as abilities to enhance his physical fighting style. He can also use them to heal himself. * Instinctive Necromancy. While not a necromancer himself, Lucianel had a close bond to Miasma due to Alruna's influence. He could instinctively use blood to power his magic, or control Alruna's lesser Crucius. His transformation into Lucianel Empatio was also similar to Necromancy. * Vetala Abilities. As a Vetala, Lucianel possesses all the powers connected with this new undead race, including physical and magical enhancements as well as virtual immortality. Storylines * Paradise Lost sees Lucianel as the timeline's main antagonist. * Venatio : True Evil shows Lucianel's redemption at the hands of Zenodora. * Memoria Valkyrie shows a slightly different timeline, with an interaction between Lucianel and Sigma. Trivia * Lucianel's first name hints at the latin world Lux, meaning light, while his surname is a portmanteau of Omnis and Nihil, 'everything' and 'nothing'. * His first name could be seen as an allusion to Lucifer, another known lost angel and dark messiah. * Lucianel's theme song, as chosen by its creator, is Revival by Pain of Salvation. Navigation Category:Character Category:Cruciar Category:Venatio Category:Undead